My ballet partner
by WitchofDemencia
Summary: Madoka force the boys to have ballet lesson to improve their friendship and trust. Kyoya can t reveal his feeling for Ginga and Hyoma won t let that happen. Who is going to be Ginga ballet partner? Kyoya x Ginga / Hyoma x Ginga
1. Chapter 1: First Lesson

**I have this idea after Princess Tutu. Lately I have a fantasy where the characters of Beyblade Metal Fusion dance ballet together.**

"I can believe Madoka convinced us to do this." Ginga was on the locker room with Benkei, Tsubasa, Kyoya, Hyoma, Kenta, Yu and Masamune.

"She said this would be good for our friendship." Kenta was helping Yu tying the pink ballerina shoes.

"I can´t believe I came from Koma village for this." Hyoma looked at himself in the mirror.

Everyone was using black leggings the only difference was the shirts.

Ginga was wearing an orange shirt, Kyoya had a black one without sleeves, Benkei shirt was red, Hyoma was pink, Kenta and Yu were both wearing yellow shirts; Tsubasa color was purple and Masamune had a green one.

About a week ago, Madoka started to think that the relationship between everyone wasn´t going well so she decided to ask to her cousin, who is a ballet teacher, to give them some lessons.

Kyoya disagreed but Madoka was able to convince him when she told Ginga would be on the class too.

The lesson begin at nine o´clock and like Madoka said, her cousin Odette hates when the students arrive late.

"Our luck is that no one is here to see us." Kyoya open the door to leave the locker room but he look at Ginga and he saw the red head was having difficulty tying the pink shoes.

"Let me help you."

"Thank you."

Kyoya face Ginga and seeing that cute face smiling at him made the lion tamer blush. He run to the door before someone else could notice.

"That was strange." Ginga get up and walk to the door being followed by the others.

Odette was a very tall and elegant woman with blue eyes and brown hair like Madoka.

"Let´s start the class." The teacher clap her hands and everyone sit on the floor. "My cousin Madoka told me that you almost don´t trust in each other, in ballet you must trust in your partner. To start the lesson you must pick a partner."

Everyone wanted to have Ginga as partner, excluding Benkei who wanted Kyoya to dance with him, but Hyoma had the luck to be the first to ask.

"Hey, Ginga. You want to be my partner?"

"Sure."

The two went to the middle of the classroom while the others picked up their partners.

Tsubasa choose Yu as partner while Masamune ask Kenta to dance with him. Kyoya didn´t have another choice so he stayed with Benkei. The bull tamer was so happy just imagine him dancing with the lion tamer.

"Now we can start. First thing, you must stretch your leg until the maximum you can, to not fall you should grab the bar on the wall. You partner will help by holding your leg. Start Now!"

The students grab the bar and did like the teacher said. Masamune and Tsubasa had to be on their knees to be of the same height of their partners. The others were doing the exercise well; Hyoma was holding Ginga leg while Benkei was doing the exercise with Kyoya.

"Now change."

Then the difficulty came.

Yu and Kenta were too short to be able to hold their partners legs, Kyoya tried to lift Benkei fat leg but it was impossible and Ginga was able to hold Hyoma for a few seconds.

**Four hours later**

"You were good for a first time. Soon you will be flexible as a ballerina."

The boys were tired, his arms and legs hurt because of the exercise.

"You can shower now." Odette clap her hands. "Tomorrow we are going to do this exercise again. Try to do it at home."

The boys take a shower and went to Madoka House.

"Hi, guys. How was your first lesson?" Madoka was wearing a white apron.

"Did you cook the lunch? Good, I´m starving." Ginga and the others went to the kitchen but instead of happiness they found disappointment.

The table only had salad, vegetables, soup and not a single piece of meat.

"Now that your ballet dancers you must eat healthy to keep the weight."

**The end of chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2: Change of partners

It was been a week since the bladers begin attending ballet lesson with Madoka cousin, Odette. In today lesson they were practicing dancing with the partner.

Tsubasa got use to bow to be able to dance with Yuu so as Masamune with Kenta.

Hyoma had revealed to be a great dancer, the only one who wasn´t going well was…

"You must relax your body, Ginga."

Ginga was being lifted up on the air by Hyoma who was having difficulties keeping him up.

"Hyoma, put Ginga down, please."

The red hair was with his feet on the floor again, Odette clap her hands and the students reunite.

"In ballet your body must relax, you are to tense." the teacher looked at Hyoma "Maybe the problem is with your partner."

The violet hair boy didn´t know what she mean with that, all the week she said that him was the best of the class and now was saying he maybe was the problem.

"I want to try something." Odette looked at Kyoya "Kyoya, I want you to dance with Ginga."

The classroom was filled with silence.

"I have been dancing with Benkei all week and I…" the lion tamer shut up when the teacher grab his arm and pull him near to Ginga.

She put the music on and clapped her hands.

"Start now."

Kyoya stayed behind Ginga, the two boys put their feet in point as the ballerinas do.

The red head just limited to copy his partner moves. Like Odette said, Ginga body was very tense and Kyoya decided to help it.

The lion tamer put his hands around Ginga waist and lifted him up on the air, everyone open their mouths in surprise.

When Ginga feet were on the floor again, Kyoya lifted one of his partner arms, the red head know what he had to do. He started spinning with one foot, Kyoya was helping by giving him balance.

In the others lesson, when he tried it with Hyoma he had always failed but now he was doing it well with his new partner. Maybe Odette was right, maybe the problem was the partner.

When the music end and the two stop dancing, the students who were watching start clapping except Benkei and Hyoma.

"I was right, the problem was the partner. You two will be partners for now on." Odette smile to Ginga and Kyoya.

Suddenly, Hyoma get up.

"And what about me? Who is going to be my partner?"

"Your partner now is Benkei."

"No way. I don´t want to dance with the sheep boy, I want to dance with Kyoya."

"Sorry but I have already decided." She clapped her hands "Class dismissed."

**End of chapter**


	3. Chapter 3: I can t continue

I´m sorry to inform that I will not continue this fanfic. Sorry to all the followers who had support me, but I can´t keep writing "My ballet partner" for reasons like:

Too busy with school things

Lack of inspiration

Want to write new stories

But if anyone want to continue this story go ahead and don´t try to convince me because I already made up my mind.

I will keep writing my MFB yaoi stories.

Once again, thank and sorry to all the people who support me especially Won-chan.


End file.
